conspiracy
by Dragonscale1996
Summary: i'm no good at summarys so lets just say the gang doesnt know that naruto likes hinata.


**my second ever story I just hope this one is more popular then my first one.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**-------- **

**(Sakura's pov)**

**I woke up to the annoying sound of my mother yelling at me to get up for school.**

"**MUM! ITS ONLY 6:00 CLOCK LET ME SLEEP MORE!" I yelled it so loud that she said I could have a cold shower.**

"**urgh, just what I need oh well it gives me plenty of time to get ready" I got up and had a shower**

"**COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!!!!!" I used my favourite strawberry shampoo. I straitened my hair like I do all the time. **

"**Now I need to tame the un tameable" I sat down at my mirror and grabbed my hair brush lip gloss etc. I eventually got my hair done, then I put my favourite strawberry lip gloss on (yeah I got a thing for strawberries:P) **

"**Now time for my outfit!" luckily I don't need to wear school uniform today because it's last day of the term yeah!**

"**That…… this…… I have to wear this…… I didn't realize I had two of them……kool!" finally after half an hour I got dressed in my jeans and my green strapless top that shows my belly button (I bet sasuke would love this!) **

"**Finally I'm ready!, sasuke here I come!" I got in my car and drove to school to meet up with my friends.**

**------- **

**(Ino's pov)**

"**Where is she!?" I whined**

"**I'm s…sure she'll be h…here soon" a girl with blue hair stuttered she wore a pink mini skirt with a pink t-shirt.**

"**When did you get here?" I shouted possibly frightening her (I couldn't tell since she always looks like that)**

"**W…well Tenten t…told me to lo…look for you" as she said that, Tenten came sneaking up behind Ino and covered her eyes making her jump.**

"**GUESS WHO!?" a familiar voice yelled in my ear.**

"**TENTEN DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR!" I whipped around causing her to loose balance she wore jeans and a red frilly top (seriously where does she get her fashion sense from?)**

**------ **

**(Neji's pov)**

**I arrived at school early as usual then started looking for the gang, as usual they were huddled in a group in the cafeteria (they never can get choji away from the cafeteria) **

"**Hey Neji!" a hyperactive blonde called me over he wore his usual orange t-shirt and blue jeans.**

"**Do you actually have any other clothes apart from them?" I questioned him.**

"**Yeeeeeee no… anyway have you seen Hinata?"**

"**Don't change the subject" I told him.**

"**Oh stop annoying Naruto you know how he gets" a lazy voice told him (he obviously needs more sleep) **

**-------- **

**(Sasuke's pov)**

"**Waiting for my girlfriend takes up a lot of my time and to top that it's freezing, why did I have to wear a t-shirt?" I complained to myself (yes the great Uchiha talks to himself) a car pulled up**

"**Finally!" I say relieved.**

"**I wasn't that long was I?" she asked in an innocent voice coming up to me to kiss me.**

"**Yes you were sa-ku-ra" (I know she loves it when I say that)**

"**Stop teasing Sa-su-ke" she purred in my ear then kissed me gently then unfortunaly the bell rang.**

"**Come on or we'll be late" I told her.**

**Little did they know a red head was scheming of how to break them up……**

**----- **

**(Temari's pov)**

"**Kankuro are you sure this is the address?" I asked.**

"**YES SO STOP ASKING ME I'M NOT THE ONE DRIVING AM I?! GAARA IS!" he screamed it in my ear causing Gaara to go through a red light.**

"**CUT IT OUT YOU TWO, DO YOU WANT ME TO CRASH THIS CAR?!" he yelled too, it was just typical we fight every day over something, yesterday it was who got to eat the last cookie (Gaara did) the day before was who put make-up on kankuro (I did) and the day before that was who used up all my champagne kiss shampoo (kankuro did).**

"**Fine but I just want to get to school already so I can make some friends before the holidays" we all agreed to look like a normal family from suna (which was gonna be very difficult) **

"**Were here now but I have to talk to the ANBU first, they saw me going through the red light" Gaara said because everyone new the ANBU never miss a thing they are the toughest cops anyone had ever seen and yet Gaara usually gets away with speeding tickets and going through red lights, unfortunaly its not the same in Konoha. **

**--------- **

**(Karin's pov)**

**(Stupid sakura she kisses sasuke whenever she wants but soon I will be kissing him whenever **_**i**_** want to!!) I pulled my laptop out and started chatting.**

**SaSuKeLuVr just signed in**

**BIGBRO just signed in**

**SHARKboy just signed in**

**MUFFIN just signed in**

**SaSuKeLuVr: Hey team!**

**BIGBRO: We aren't your team were just helping you**

**SHARKboy: Yeah I'm with bigbro**

**MUFFIN: I think we should be a team**

**BIGBRO: Shut up muffin**

**SaSuKeLuVr: Anyway sasuke and forehead just went inside I'll meet up with you muffin, bigbro, tell sasuke he can have forehead around for the night, and SHARKboy you go around to bigbro's for the night k?**

**BIGBRO: K**

**SHARKboy: K**

**MUFFIN: Meet you inside!**

**MUFFIN just signed out**

**SHARKboy just signed out **

**BIGBRO just signed out**

**SaSuKeLuVr just signed out**

**I turned my computer off and went to meet my friend who we nicknamed "muffin" but her real name is mafin, close though **

"**soo…… what awefull pranks are we going to play on sasuke and forehead tonight?" mafin said**

"**who said we were playing any tricks on SASUKE so mafin WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK" I screamed the last bit in her ear. **

"**now we wait" we both said in a whisper**

**-------------------- **

**so how did you like my story! **

**It took me a while to do plus so far I have only managed to get one person to read my stories so that's a little discouraging, and what do you think of mafin also sasukeluver is Karin bigbro is itachi muffin is mafin and sharkboy kisame is , please review luv ya! **


End file.
